Distante
by Yaoi-No-Akuma
Summary: AU. KatsuDeku. Verlo así de nuevo, tan frágil como aquella vez, era algo que no había esperado.


**Boku no Hero Academia/My Hero Academia no me pertenece.** _Esto es mero entretenimiento._

 _Mi tiempo libre se ha acortado estos días._

 ** _Universo Alterno (_** _no hay tal cosa como_ quirks ** _). KatsuDeku. Relación no establecida. Aged-up (_** _18 años_ _ **).**_ _Quería ver a Katsuki sufrir ante un Izuku roto, pero de alguna manera resultó al revés, en verdad no lo sé –risas–._

* * *

 **Distante**

 **1**

Sus ojos vidriosos, rojos y cansados miraron el rostro del joven dormido. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo había visto tan tranquilo? Contuvo las lágrimas mientras pasaba una mano por su frente, retirando algunos mechones, habían pasado años desde que su rostro lucía sin aquella sombría expresión. Estaban solos, la luz blanca de la madrugada entraba por la ventana colándose a través de las cortinas, iluminando la habitación con un aspecto pardo. El sonar constante del monitor hacía eco en el cuarto y era lo único que le aseguraba que aún estaba ahí, se aferró a los latidos de su corazón.

 _"_ _Hay una ruptura en su estómago, es necesario operar."_

Recordó las palabras del doctor y derramó las lágrimas que había contenido. Todo este tiempo había sufrido en silencio y nadie se había dado cuenta. Él nunca dejó que los demás se enteraran... Y ahora estaba ahí, agotado, destrozado. Su mano bajó a su mejilla y con dificultad la acarició, los amarres de la mascarilla de oxígeno le interrumpían. El rumor de su respiración era lento y callado, apenas audible.

-¿Qué puedo hacer...? -Su voz estaba rota. Dejó su rostro y tomó su mano entre las suyas. -Lo siento tanto, lo siento tanto... -Se hincó, llevó la mano que sostenía a su frente y lloró desconsoladamente.

No había hecho nada por él. Estuvo con él, a su lado y nunca hizo nada. Le dolía no haber sido suficiente para que confiara en ella.

-Izuku, lo siento.

Limpió los restos de sus lágrimas y se levantó. Miró de nuevo el rostro de su hijo y lo acarició. Aún podía hacer algo.

 **2**

Izuku Midoriya era un niño que se enfermaba con facilidad.

No es que fuera alguien frágil como para tener que permanecer en su casa, porque después de todo su sistema inmunológico no se desarrollaría apropiadamente, pero debía ser cuidadoso con los excesos. Como aquella vez que se había metido al río cerca de las montañas en un día lluvioso.

-¿Por qué no puedo salir? -Preguntó el infante, sentado en su cama y haciendo un puchero que se veía adorable en su inocente rostro.

-Porque debes recuperarte, no quieres que Katsuki se enferme también ¿o sí? -Le arropó con las cobijas de su cama, le agarró la barbilla y le sonrió dulcemente.

El niño, preocupado y asustado ante la idea, sacudió la cabeza negando que quisiera eso. El día anterior había salido junto a su mejor amigo a recorrer las montañas cercanas a su casa, la temperatura bajó y la lluvia los hizo apresurarse para regresar, pero ambos tropezaron en el frío río. Y a la mañana siguiente el de ojos esmeraldas se había resfriado.

-Muy bien, entonces descansa. Cuando te recuperes te llevaré a casa de Katsuki. -Le propuso y efusivamente el menor sacudió la cabeza de arriba abajo.

Izuku se preocupaba por el bienestar de los demás, en especial por el de Katsuki. Por eso nadie entendió por qué se habían alejado de aquella manera.

Fue tan repentino, de un día para otro. Cuando su madre le preguntaba por él nunca había respuesta por parte del menor. Al regresar de la escuela se quedaba en su cuarto y no salía sino hasta la mañana siguiente. De vez en cuando llegaba con el uniforme sucio y desarreglado, a veces tenía moretones y gasas, pero siempre mentía.

Y todos creyeron sus mentiras.

Devolvió el estómago de nuevo. Tosió varias veces deshaciéndose de los restos del sabor agrio del desayuno y los jugos gástricos. Se sostuvo de los bordes del mueble y se paró con dificultad. Su respiración era entrecortada y con ojos pardos vio la mezcla heterogénea que se esparcía en el agua del inodoro, reprimió las lágrimas y bajó la palanca. Salió del cubículo y lavó sus manos y su boca.

Regresó a su salón de clases y cuando vio la mirada rubí el estómago se le revolvió. Ahí iba de nuevo, tragó con dificultad y se dirigió a su asiento. Ignoró tanto como pudo la presencia del rubio y esperó no tener que enfrentarse a él después de clases, su estómago no lo soportaría. No podía evitarlo, las manos le sudaban y su confianza se esfumaba, se ponía nervioso y su estómago se volvía un caos. La ansiedad y el estrés le provocaban vómitos.

Y durante el último año de secundaria Bakugou no le volvió a mirar. Hasta cierto punto lo agradeció, porque entonces no tendría que lidiar con los dolores de estómago, con los golpes y con las cuestiones de las personas a su alrededor, sin embargo eso le asustó porque significaba que el rubio se estaba alejando más y temía no volverlo a ver.

Su madre era quien más le cuestionaba y ese año ella creyó que las cosas habían mejorado... Pero sólo era la calma antes de la tormenta. Después de la graduación su madre le preguntó por Katsuki. Y lo que él más temía sucedió.

-¿Te has despedido de Katsuki? -Su madre le preguntó desde la cocina.

La mano del joven estudiante se quedó a medio camino, con los palillos entre sus dedos. -¿Des... pedir?

-Sí, se va a Estados Unidos con su padre.

-¿...Cuándo?

-Hoy, debe estar en el aeropuerto en este momento.

Si su madre le hubiera mirado, sabría que el chico no se había despedido, sabría que el chico era completamente ajeno al tema., sabría lo malo que había sido dejarle enterarse de aquello.

Tan pronto escuchó la respuesta de su madre soltó los palillos y se levantó de la mesa. Salió de manera repentina de la habitación y aunque su madre le pidió detenerse, no lo hizo. Su corazón latía con rapidez y aunque la vista se le nublaba no se detuvo.

¿Terminarían las cosas así?

Cuando llegó al aeropuerto lo buscó desesperadamente, las piernas le fallaban y sentía que se le acalambrarían en cualquier momento pero siguió buscando, podría colapsar en cualquier instante pero necesitaba verlo, quería verlo una última vez. Y cuando lo hubo encontrado el tiempo se detuvo. Le vio caminar, alejarse lentamente y su espalda le pareció tan lejana, quiso alcanzarlo sin embargo tenía miedo de que se desvaneciera ante sus ojos, como tantas veces lo había visto en sus sueños.

-¡Kacchan! –Se paró a unos cuantos metros del mencionado e intentó regular su respiración.

El rubio se volteó, llevaba sus maletas en ambas manos.

Pero ¿y ahora qué? No podía decirle que se quedara, que no se fuera, que no le dejara... que estuviera a su lado. ¿Quién era él para detenerlo? El tiempo los había separado y había de hecho de ellos simples conocidos... Un par de extraños que se conocían, nada más.

-…Cuídate. –Sonrió con melancolía y no se atrevió a mirarlo a los ojos.

No era nadie para detenerlo.

Esperó hasta que escuchó sus pasos de nuevo para poder levantar la mirada, miró su espalda, más lejana cada vez y cuando ya no pudo verlo cayó sobre sus rodillas. Dejó libre el dolor de su corazón y sollozó mientras se abrazaba a sí mismo, no volvería a verlo.

 **3**

-He vuelto. -Cerró la puerta del apartamento detrás de él y tras dejar las llaves y su mochila en la sala, se dirigió a la cocina.

Abrió el refrigerador y tomó algunos condimentos para poder hacerse un emparedado. Ni bien terminó de prepararse el bocadillo su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Aquello le extrañó, regularmente su madre marcaba al teléfono fijo. Vio el identificador de llamadas y pensó en no responder. Miró incrédulo el nombre que se veía en la pantalla táctil. Le dolió el pecho.

Pasaron segundos, pero el teléfono siguió sonando. Resignado aceptó la llamada, pero no respondió.

-¿Katsuki? -Sin embargo la voz que escuchó por la bocina no era la que esperaba. Era una voz de mujer.

-...Sí... -¿Quién podría ser? ¿Por qué no era la voz de Izuku la que estaba escuchando?

-Disculpa que te moleste, soy la madre de Izuku. -La voz de la mujer temblaba, se cortaba, estuvo llorando. -Pero... hay algo que... es necesario que sepas. -Se estaba rompiendo.

No lo pensó dos veces cuando salió de su casa. No se detuvo cuando escuchó los gritos de su padre que apenas llegaba. No había nada más en su cabeza que las palabras que acababa de escuchar por el teléfono. Hacían eco, se repetían una y otra vez, clavándose más adentro de su corazón.

Tomó un taxi y con prisa llegó al aeropuerto. Compró un boleto para Japón.

Inconscientemente durante el vuelo pensó en el chico de ojos esmeraldas, y soñó con él, con aquellos días cuando fueron niños, aquellos días cuando estaban juntos, aquellos días que tanto añoraba.

 _"_ _Van a operar a Izuku"_

Se apresuró en llegar al hospital. Corrió hasta que sus piernas ardieron, hasta que el aire le faltó y siguió corriendo hasta que dejó de sentir el cuerpo. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había corrido así?

Tropezó varias veces y esas veces fue incapaz de levantarse con facilidad mas no se detuvo hasta que estuvo enfrente de aquellas puertas. Su pecho subía y bajaba con rapidez, las piernas le temblaban y su vista se nublaba. Detrás de él hubo pasos, el sonido le hizo voltear. Ahí estaba la quebrada mujer y lloró en cuanto le vio el rostro.

El tiempo pasó más lento de lo hubiera querido. Escuchó lo que su madre le dijo, cada palabra se alojaba en su pecho y le marcaba como fierro caliente. Se sintió culpable de nunca haberlo notado, porque siempre le había observado.

Después de que Bakugou se fuera a Estados Unidos, el joven peliverde se había desmoronado. Obviamente nadie lo supo, nadie se percató, porque él así lo quiso. Siempre se había preocupado por el bienestar de los demás más que el suyo propio. Sus sonrisas eran falsas, estaban rotas y tristes, pero nadie nunca vio la verdad en sus ojos. Durante tres años Izuku soportó un corazón herido... Hasta que se cansó.

Pero las esmeraldas ya estaban mancilladas, se habían quebrado desde antes.

Cuando cumplieron siete años su relación se deterioró, el rubio fue quien se alejó y el peliverde se quedó, esperándolo. Se había vuelto más nervioso e inseguro por culpa suya, él lo había hecho así. Le gritaba, lo molestaba, lo golpeaba... Buscando que lo odiara, que lo repudiara y que finalmente lo dejara, que se olvidara de él. Pero cada vez que miraba hacia atrás ahí estaba, esperando, anhelando. Y entonces se encontraba a sí mismo deseando regresar, dar la vuelta y volver a lo que habían sido.

Lo que rompió no se podía recomponer.

Por eso sólo se permitía mirar de lejos. Si estaba cerca lo lastimaría... Y aun así, estando lejos, se había pinchado con las espinas.

No supo cuánto tiempo pasó, pero no dudó en entrar primero cuando el chico estuvo acomodado en una habitación y les permitieron pasar a verlo.

Habían operado las rupturas en las paredes de su estómago ocasionadas por las úlceras que tenía por los vómitos, así que por el momento el chico estaba dormido gracias a la anestesia.

El verlo así de nuevo era algo que no había esperado.

El tiempo había pasado, su cabello era un poco más largo, su rostro un poco más afilado, sus dedos más delgados... Ah, cómo deseaba tocarlo. Pensar que antes se tomaban de la mano sin miramientos y ahora ni un simple roce se permitían. Observó su rostro, pálido y fino, sus largas pestañas y sus labios resecos, con recelo cumplió su capricho, tenía miedo de quebrarlo, de herirlo y sus dedos apenas tocaron la piel ajena.

El tacto en sus dedos le recordó la última vez que lo había tocado de esa forma y la primera vez que lo había visto internado.

Había sido su culpa, siempre era su culpa.

Le vio recostado en la cama del hospital y nunca antes se le antojó tan frágil como esa vez. Ese día estaba enfermo y aun así salió con él, a sabiendas que podría empeorar y su pequeño cuerpo de niño no toleró. Se sintió impotente al ver al menor caer inconsciente. Así que cuando lo vio en aquella habitación blanca no pudo evitar enojarse, porque aun cuando estaba tan roto lo primero que hizo después de despertar fue preguntarle si estaba bien. Todo lo que pudo hacer fue apretar su mano entre las suyas y no le soltó sino hasta que se durmió.

Aquella vez había decidido alejarse del menor, pero lo había hecho porque pensó que sería lo mejor, que así no tendría que sufrir.

Le tomó de la mano como cuando niños, entrelazó sus dedos y la apretó suavemente. Se sentó en el banco que estaba cerca de la cama, se dobló hacia el frente y se apoyó en el colchón. Desde su sitio veía el pecho del menor subir y bajar, el murmullo de su respiración lo relajó y comenzó a arrullarlo.

Despertó al sentir movimiento en su mano. Se quedó en su lugar y esperó a que el joven abriera los ojos. La mirada esmeralda se encontró con la suya y los ojos del joven peliverde se humedecieron. Sin moverse le vio llorar y acarició la mano ajena con el pulgar, lenta y cuidadosamente. Los sollozos invadieron la habitación y no tardaron en llenar su corazón. Se levantó y sin soltar su mano se acercó a su rostro.

Entre lágrimas le llamó, su voz quebrada y suave le pidió quedarse. Incapaz de responder, juntó sus frentes y miró sus ojos vidriosos pidiéndole perdón en silencio.

* * *

 _Me tomó más tiempo de lo que creí… y al final no puse todo lo que quería. De algún modo u otro perdí el interés (por algo no quiero hacer_ multichapters _) y me precipité en terminarlo, a último minuto cambié el título._

 _Por si se lo preguntan, Katsuki se alejó de Izuku por temor a lastimarlo, está enojado con él y consigo mismo, con él porque es un descuidado y se preocupa de sobremanera por los demás antes que por su persona y consigo mismo porque lo ha lastimado, es decir, es la causa de que Izuku descuide su salud… algo así._

 _Las cosas no salieron como lo planeé, repito, así que perdón si se ve incompleto, pero no quería que se quedara arrumbado como otros tantos proyectos que tengo en mis archivos._


End file.
